The Stories Never Read
by bookaddict2474
Summary: When Juilette moves to the USA she knows that it will be different. However what she didn't know was that all her favourite characters from all her favourite books would be alive. She knows their stories but they don't even know books exist. But when their worlds come to live can she help them get their happy ending?
1. New Life

New home. New school. New friends. New life. This was the constant soundtrack going through my head while I sat in the car waiting for us to arrive. I still remember the first time my parents told me we were moving. I wasn't surprised, they had been dropping hints for what seemed like forever. Though I wasn't expecting the distance. Thought we would just move to another country in Europe to stay close to the family. Stay close to my past. I mean being Spanish I thought that Spain would make sense. That is what I was preparing for. Leaving my beloved home in England to move to sunny Spain. But no we won't be moving there, we were going much farther away than that. The United States of America in matter of fact. So after the 11-hour flight and then the 8-hour time difference I was exhausted to say the least. The car ride from Seattle Tacoma International Airport to the small isolated town of Feels seemed to take forever. I felt car slow down beneath me and it finally stopped. Looking out of the window, I saw an average-sized grey and white house with a small porch next to the massive garage. The front garden is split in half by the wide drive. I step out of the car and went round to the back to collect my suitcase. I walk up to the front door and follow my mum inside. As soon as I am through the door I am greeted an open plan living room leading to a modern kitchen and dining area already filled with our furniture from home. I carry my bag up the spiral staircase (somewhat ungracefully) and make my way to my room. I lay my over-packed suitcase on the end of bed and flipped it open and began unpacking. I walk to my built-in wardrobe and put my remaining clothes away. Picking my books up I walked over to my bookcase and started reorganizing (Definitely my one of my favourite things to do). I place my current book on my beside table and check that I was ready for the next day. I have to say deciding what to wear was like deciding what to read aka impossible. After emptying my entire closet on the floor, I ended up picking a white dress with brown boots and a demin jacket. I began refolding everything and once that was done I was more exhausted than before. I walked to my bathroom and caught a peek of myself in the mirror. My long, curly brown hair was falling out of my once neat ponytail and my makeup was nonexistent. I kicked off my boots and after I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I quickly brushed my hair and got ready for bed. I flicked the light on and climbing into bed. I logged on to tumblr (probably a big mistake) and quickly (also impossible) what was going on in my fandom world. BTW if you haven't already realized I am a massive bookworm but I don't care. At about midnight I finally decided I should probably get some sleep. Not that I could… Tomorrow was going to be my first day. I was scared out of my mind. I had no idea what they would think of me. What if they hate me? What if I am really dumb compared to them? What if I am a complete nerd and they think I am weird? Oh god this was going to be a long night…

 **Hey guys so thanks for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please give me feedback, this is my first time and I want to know if you liked it and I should carry on or if I should completely abandon ship… Anyways thanks!**


	2. New School

Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh god I have always hated my bloody alarm… And of course being a sane teenager I go to snooze it. But someone beat me to it, my mum most likely. I heard her open my blind and I am suddenly blinded by the shining sun lighting up the room. Blinking like crazy I could finally see her standing beside my bed smiling.

"Wake up Julie, you have one hour until breakfast and by the looks of things you are going to need it. Did you not sleep at all?" My mum is lovely but she has a habit of saying it how it is…

"Probably not, I am a bit nervous…" My as I began to get up out of bed.

"Anyways I will have breakfast ready for you when you get down." Smiling, she left my room.

I slouched to my bathroom and looked in the mirror at the frightening face looking back. My mum was right. My hair was knotted and tangled as I started yanking my brush through it. It is long, almost too long – curling down to my hips, and dark brown. I got tanned skin from my parents as they are both Spanish but I got my brown eyes from my mum. I got my strong jaw and my thin face from my dad. I got in the shower and began to wash my hair with my favourite apple scented shampoo and conditioner. My parents are complete health freaks. I am not even joking. I have doing running since I was 4 and I started swimming when I was 5. I have been living and breathing swimming and running for so long now that I love it. This drove my metabolism through the roof so yeah I was thin but more like an athlete than a model. I finished washing my face and finally stepped out of the shower. I looked at the time only to see that I had about 20 minutes left to get ready… I quickly blow dried my hair and pulled it back from my face and checked for any new spots. Of course being a teenager there were a couple but nothing that a bit of concealer and powder couldn't fix. Thank God! Once my face was looking a bit more presentable, I went back to my hair. It was fizzier than usual and was even more tangled then before my shower. Giving up on the idea of having nice hair today I quickly brushed it and plaited it to the side. I threw on what I had planned to wear the day before, only to find that the dress had a massive stain on it. Great! I quickly routed through my closet to find something else and settled for a pair of light blue studded shorts and a cropped black top. I put on my long white cardigan and I picked up my bag from my desk and started heading downstairs to the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table in front of a bowl of cereal and scoffed it down quickly. My parents were outside talking to the neighbours when I joined them. Apparently they had visited yesterday but I was already asleep so they didn't want to wake me. They were an older couple and had a son but he was currently studying at Princeton so they didn't see him much. Wishing me luck they went back inside and I got into my car (a black jeep patriot if you were wondering, I love it but took me forever to save up for). It was a short drive only took a few minutes but finding a parking spot was much harder. Finally, I managed to fit my car into a spot and walked towards the school building. I could feel so many eyes on me that I felt like hiding in my cardigan. Once inside I walked to what looked like a reception desk and was greeted by a small-looking man with green eyes that reminded me of tennis balls.

"Hello I am Juliette, I am meant to be joining the junior year here and if I am completely honest I have no idea where I am meant to be going and well I am – "

"hoping that I would help you." Said the man from behind the desk as he finished my sentence. "Well Juliette you are our first transfer and our first international student, but I guess not many people move to Feels. Anyway here is your photo ID but you have been instructed to go to Mr. Potter's office for a formal welcome. If you turn around and walk straight ahead it is the first door to the right." The man said smiling as he pointed towards a red door with a gold handle.

"Thank you very much, Mr…"

"Mr. Dobby it was very nice to meet you, miss" as he pointed once more at the office and then looking down to carry on with his work.

While taking the few steps to the office, I thought how weird it was that both of the names that I had just heard were from Harry Potter. Maybe they were close friends in real life. I wonder if he can make things levitate or was able to apparate. Then I realised that I was in the real world and that apparition was not something people could do. Also the person I had just met was just that a person not a free elf. I awoke from my daydreams by the sound of a door creaking open. Somehow I had made it to the door of Mr. Potter's office and was about to knock when it started opening. Sitting in front of me was a young man whose black hair was just long enough to cover his forehead. His thin face was framed by a pair of round glasses and behind them a pair of bright green eyes welcoming me into the office. Then he stood up and brushed his fringe to the side and went to introduce himself when I saw it. The lightning bolt-shaped scar.

 **Thank you everyone who has read this story and thank you for any feedback I really appreciate it. Anyway I am hoping to update this as much as I can while my summer lasts and then hopefully a couple times a week when school starts. Anyways thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. New Friend

"Miss, are you alright? Juliette?" I snapped out of haze only to be greeted by the exact thing that triggered it. My head felt heavy and I gripped on to the door handle to keep me steady. I took a couple deep breaths and managed to force out a reply from a closed up throat.

"Yes, I am alright." My voice sounded unsure and confused. I

"It just looks like you have seen a ghost, please have a seat." More like seeing the fictional standing in front of me. Taking his offer, I walked forward slowly to make sure I didn't fall over and sat down in the seat he was pointing at. We spoke for what seemed like forever and if I am completely honest I have no idea what he was saying. Nodding along but not listening was one of my many talents. But when the main character of one of your favourite books is sitting right in front of you it's a bit hard to do anything else. It wasn't until someone came in and sat down next me that I came back to the real world and started listening.

"This is Thomas, he has Graphics with you 1st period so if you want to pick up your bags and he will bring you passed your new locker, here is your code. you have about 5 minutes until everyone is released from home room so I would hurry. Thank you very much."

I stood up, collected my stuff and thanked him before I was taken out the room by Thomas. When we had exited the room I got to finally see what Thomas actually looked like. He was around 5 foot 9 and had shaggy brown hair. He introduced himself as Stephen Thomas Edison but everyone called him Thomas. I recognized him but I couldn't quote place him. I started going through all the Harry Potter characters in my head but he didn't fit in anywhere. He was kind and charming but very curious questioning me about almost everything on the way to my locker. I put my stuff in it and followed my new found friend to Graphics. We arrived at the classroom just on time for me to introduce myself to the teacher, Annabeth Chase, at least that is what her ID card said.

"So why Architecture?" asked Thomas after I sat next you him.

"I love the way that both the outside and inside of a building can be completely before in design and layout but fit together perfectly to form one solid piece, what about you?"

"I chose it because I like knowing everything there is to know about everywhere I am. How it was put together and how it can be taken apart. Life just feels like a massive maze, you know. I just wanna find the way out."

"The Mazerunner!"

"What? Well I guess I could be a mazerunner. I mean I like running but I don't really need a nickname because well my name is already a nickname but I guess if you want to you can –"

"No that's what you remind me of. You remind me of Thomas in the Mazerunner. It's a book about a boy called Thomas who gets his memory wiped and get dropped off in a maze and he is like a secret genius but he doesn't know it. There's a whole series on it, you should read them."

"You read books like textbooks and stuff for fun?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No no no fictional books you know like stories."

"Stories? Fictional? I don't understand."

"You guys don't have story books?"

"Apparently not. What are they? Are they like textbooks? Why don't we have then? Are please explain."

"Look I will explain it later now let's just focus on making a small plan of a modern skyscraper."

Hey I am so sorry that this has come out earlier but I haven't had time to post it. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Anyway please leave any feedback down below so I know whether I should carry on or not. Thanks again.


End file.
